


All About the Uniform

by a1_kitkat



Series: Clothes Maketh The Man [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Grinding, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, alex didn't go to war, rosa didn't die, stolen prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Canon-DivergentRosa didn't die, Alex didn't join the Air Force. It's the summer after graduation and all the characters are working to save money for their futures. Alex is working at the Crashdown, wearing the antenna until one drunken night when Rosa convinces him to try on the dress too





	All About the Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this belongs entirely to @bellakitse on tumblr for kindly letting me steal their idea!!!!

Summer was always the busiest time of year; it was peak tourist season. School was out and with not much else to do around town the Crashdown Café was one of the more popular places for patrons to converge. Arturo had promised to pay both Liz and Rosa a bonus if they agreed to postpone their road trip until after the fourth of July weekend. This suited Alex just fine as he too had planned to stay in Roswell for the summer, working at both the UFO Emporium and the Crashdown to save enough money to leave himself.

 

On this particularly hot Friday afternoon, the cafe was at full capacity when Alex slipped in the back, still sporting his emporium uniform. He hurried to his locker and tossed the visor inside. Rosa appeared at his side with her usual catty banter and teasingly wolf whistled when he pulled his shirt off and threw it into the locker with the visor. Alex grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on then checked his reflection in the mirror as he affixed the antenna headband over his hair.

 

He tied his apron as Liz came into the locker room and playfully yelled at them both to get to work. Alex argued his shift didn’t start for another five minutes while Rosa scoffed and followed Liz back through the kitchen. He watched them leave then checked his reflection one more time before following them.

 

Alex picked up a notepad and headed to his assigned area of the café where Max and Michael were sitting at their usual table; Max was staring, longingly, at Liz with his usual puppy dog eyes and Michael was pretending to read the menu despite having memorised it years ago. It took a few minutes for him to get Max’s attention only for him to order his usual. When Alex turned to ask Michael’s order, his heart skipped a beat as their eyes met.

 

“So… What’s good here?” Michael asked, holding the menu out for Alex to see.

“Guerin” Alex’s tone was harsher than he intended but it was hard to maintain any decorum when Michael was looking at him like that. He leaned closer to him; finger pointed to the menu.

“Nice antenna” Michael whispered.

“Almost as impressive as yours”

Michael swallowed, eyes wide, Alex couldn’t help but grin. It wasn’t often he could render Michael speechless but he should’ve known referencing his penis in public would do it.

“I’ll get your usual” Alex said with a wink.

 

He sauntered away, a smug smile on his face and could feel Michael’s eyes following him. Alex was already hot under the collar, Michael always having that effect on him. He returned with their drinks, Michael reached for his so their fingers would touch and Alex couldn’t help wincing at the bandage still covering his other hand. Yet Michael smiled up at him and his heart ached.

 

The afternoon was long, the air-con didn’t work and once the dinner rush had cleared out, Arturo rewarded all his staff with free milkshakes. The last customers were long gone, Liz was wiping down the counter top while Alex swept the floor and Rosa moved to the jukebox. Alex looked up and his eyes met with Liz’s as the familiar beats of Counting Crows began to play from the speakers.

They were the only three in the cafe now and Rosa was quick to pull both Liz and Alex onto the floor to dance with her. The three of them danced and sung and twirled around the restaurant for the entire duration of the song, all laughing and giggling.

 

Rosa disappeared and came back a moment later with a bottle of tequila which they passed between them for several minutes. Liz counted the money in their tip jar and they divided it equally amongst them, Alex tucked his into his pocket before taking another drink. Rosa immediately started teasing him for work was officially over yet he was still wearing the antenna headband. Alex blushed.

 

“Is it because the boys think you look cute in them?” Rosa asked him.

“What… No” Alex stammered.

“Or maybe just one boy?”

“Rosa!” Liz hissed. “Leave Alex alone”

“He’s blushing” Rosa laughed. “There is a boy, isn’t there?”

 

Alex was still blushing as he grabbed the bottle and started sculling the liquid.

“Does he not feel the same?” Rosa asked him. “Is he straight?”

“Rosa!” Liz warned her.

“I don’t wanna talk about it”

“Oh my God!” Rosa grabbed Alex’s hand and started tugging him towards the locker room. With a shrug of his shoulder, he allowed it with Liz trailing along behind them. Once by the lockers, Rosa opened hers and pulled out a clean uniform.

 

“Try it on!” Rosa giggled.

Alex rolled his eyes and took another mouthful of tequila. Liz was giggling too by now as she agreed with her sister.

“You should, Alex” Liz agreed. “You’d look adorable”

“Why do you just assume that because I’m gay it means I-” Alex started but Liz cut him off.

“It’s not a stereotype, Alex… I just think you’ll look cute” Liz added.

“You already love the antenna”

 

Alex had another drink and rolled his eyes. When the Ortecho sisters worked together, they could be relentless so he knew the safest option was just to try it on and be done with it… Just to shut them up anyway. He sighed, yanked his shirt off and grabbed the dress from Rosa. He pulled it on, surprised it almost fit even if it did ride up just a little.

Rosa cheered and he kicked off his jeans, pulled her close and twirled her around the room. All three of them were laughing and giggling while they danced. Arturo’s voice called down from above, asking them to be quiet so Liz hurried up the stairs to assure him they were about to call it a night.

 

The footsteps on the stairs caused Alex to panic and duck around the locker, his heart racing, terrified at maybe being caught by Liz’s dad while wearing a dress. Rosa smiled, sympathetically at him then turned and hurried after her sister, leaving Alex alone with his heart beating so rapidly he could barely breathe.

 

A noise from behind caused him to turn around, the door leading to the back alley was shaking. Was someone trying to break in? Was the café about to be robbed? Was he about to be caught wearing _this_? The door flew open and Alex’s fight or flight instinct kicked in; he was prepared to fight if he had to. The figure in the doorway stepped into the light and Alex breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was Michael.

 

“Guerin!” Alex hissed. “What are you-?”

“I’ve been waiting in my truck for an hour” Michael replied. “I uh was worried you… you…” his eyes were transfixed on Alex’s appearance; his gaze shifted from the antennas to the dress.

“What are you wearing?” Michael asked him. He took a step forward, licking his lips as he moved closer to him.

“I uh… There was tequila involved” Alex explained; he was blushing.

 

Michael was the last person he wanted to see while dressed like this but the other boy kept moving towards him, eyes scanning every inch of Alex’s body while Alex himself stepped back again and again until he was pressed against the locker. Michael moved right into his personal space, placed one hand to Alex’s cheek and kissed him.

 

All logical or embarrassing thoughts fled Alex’s brain as he wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist and held him close. His other hand flew into Michael’s hair, grasping at his curls and tugging them almost aggressively. They both groaned into their kiss while Michael’s other hand slid under the skirt of Alex’s uniform to stroke his thigh. Alex’s hand sneaked beneath Michael’s shirt to brush the smooth skin.

 

Alex gasped when Michael’s fingers dug into his skin; he rolled on the balls of his feet until Michael lifted him from the ground and pushed him hard against the locker. Alex wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist and they each began to thrust, rocking against the other while they exchanged deep kisses.

 

“You look hot” Michael said into the kiss. “So hot”

“Guerin” Alex panted. “Fuck… Guerin!”

 

They can both feel the other’s hard cock as they ground against the other. Michael’s teeth scraped Alex’s lip and he gently suckled upon it, pulled away to admire the swollen effect. Alex groaned and pulled Michael back to him, kissing him passionately while still tugging on his curls. Michael moaned as Alex rocked against him.

 

“I’m not gonna last long” Michael confessed.

“Don’t ruin my dress” Alex hissed and Michael laughed.

“Bet you never thought you’d say that” Alex laughed. “Take it off then”

“You want that, don’t you? To have me naked?”

“I always want you naked”

 

A sound from above caused them both to freeze, eyes fixed on each other with bodies still pressed together.

 

“Alex?”

“Yeah, Rosa?” he called.

“Just uh making sure it was you and not a bugler”

“I uh… Just leaving now, I’ll lock up on my way out”

“Okay, goodnight”

“Night”

 

They each held their breath until they were certain Rosa was well out of earshot then Michael rolled the dress up just enough, tugged Alex’s hard cock free of his underwear then started to work him while they continued to buck against the other. Each moving closer and closer to the brink.

Alex tightened his grip on Michael, tugging on his hair while his other hand touched his cheek. They were grinding together, cocks pressed close, the friction becoming more and more intense until Michael lost control and came with a low growl of Alex’s name. He came a moment later, his come spilling onto the front of Michael’s pants.

They held each other a few more minutes, both panting for breath while they recovered from their shared orgasm. Michael slowly lowered Alex to the ground, his feet unsteady for a moment. He watched through lust filled eyes as Alex carefully removed the dress and placed it aside.

 

Michael quietly handed Alex his jeans and waited for him to get dressed. Alex carefully opened his locker and collected his wallet and phone while Michael gently kissed his neck.

“Can this not wait until we get to your truck?”  Alex whispered.

“After seeing you in that dress” Michael hissed “nothing can wait ever again”

“Guerin”

“Hey, my pants are already a mess”

“Maybe you should take them off then”

“Only if you steal that dress”

“Not gonna happen, Guerin”

 

Michael pouted; Alex smiled. He took Michael’s hand and very, very quietly led him to the back door. He hit the lights as they went and made certain the door locked behind them. Once in the alley, they hurried down the block to Michael’s truck and both climbed into the cab. Michael started the truck and they took off, driving the familiar route to the ranch Michael was currently working at. He grabbed a bottle of water and rag from the back of the truck and finally cleaned himself off while Alex continually distracted him by trying to kiss him.

 

Into the barn they sneaked and into the hayloft they climbed. Alex immediately helped free Michael of his still damp pants while Michael made quick work of stripping Alex’s body of all his clothes. Then they fell onto the makeshift bed they’d christened theirs just days ago. Each had matching mischievous smiles on their faces.

 

“I’m glad you stayed” Alex whispered.

“Stayed?”

“With me… After what my dad did to you-”

 

Michael pulled Alex into his arms and kissed him, held him close.

“I could never leave you, Alex” Michael insisted. “No matter what you may think” the bandage still covers his hand “if this was the price I had to pay to be with you, it was worth it”

“Guerin-”

“I mean it, Alex… Especially if it means your dad won’t ever be able to hurt you ever again”

“I love you, Michael”

 

A small, surprised gasp escaped his lips but he leaned in and kissed Alex once more.

“I love you too”


End file.
